Adopted
by Team DragonBallGTFanfiction
Summary: I'm not a fairy at all, I'm a saiyan! My life is changing because of my new family, and my friends are starting not to like me anymore, not even Jake! Me and Jake break up, which breaks my heart. Dad trains me to control my saiyan powers, but I can still transform into Charmix whenever I need to he says. My saiyan abilities come in handy when it comes to the Trix! Rated T for lang
1. Chapter 1

_**Adopted Chapter 1  
"My real parents"**_

I'm Jasmine Summer, and I live in Gardenia California. I go to Gardenia High, how it got it's name, I have no clue. My friends are great. I'd beg my mom each time if we'd move to stay, because my friends, well, they're not your ordinary girls. Neither am I. I'm a, fairy. Ya, I know it's hard to believe. My friends are Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, and Layla. My friends had told me to go to their school, so this years first semester is about to start. I had packed my stuff this morning, and when I was done I changed my clothes. I chose pink denim jeans with hearts on the back pockets, and a silver crop top with one sleeve. For my makeup, I chose my silver liquid eyeshadow, eyeliner, and a light tan lip gloss. As I walked down the stairs, I heard a women's voice talking to my mom. As I got to the end of the stairs, I poked my head around the corner to see who was there. I saw a women and a man, the man had spiky black hair, and the women had long black hair. I gasped in my head, and ran back up stairs. I got my hair bow and ou my hair up, and ran back downstairs.

'Jasmine, there you are. I was calling your name about five times.' My mother said as the two women turned around.

'Mom, I gotta go, I'm gonna be late for college.' I said, trying not to alarm the two women by saying fairy college.

'Sweetie, there's something I need to tell you. Please, come sit down.' Mom says, motioning me to come sit down. I put my head down so I won't see the women's faces.

'Mom, what's going on? Why are they here?' I ask her.

'That's what I was going to tell you about. I know you're not going to like it, but, you're adopted. These are your real parents.' My mom said. Those words filled my head. I can't be adopted, then how am I a fairy?

'Mom, you can't be telling me the truth.' I said, but I knew she was. A tear started to fall down my cheek, and my mom wiped it off.

'Honey, I know you don't want to leave, but your real parents want you to come home with them.' Mom said. Anger started to boil inside me. I wanted to run and cry in my room, but I know that I would just be making a fool of myself in front of my, real parents. I gave a small sigh and nodded. I can't believe what I just did, I'm leaving! Not for college, but for another life! What am I going to tell the girls?

'Sorry, we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm ChiChi, and this is your father Goku.' ChiChi said.

'Bulma's outside waiting, you should go get packed.' Goku said. I nodded, and went to my room to pack, really pack. I grabbed a bigger suitcase, put the close I had in my one suitcase in that one, and put my other clothes in it as well. As I went to close mt dresser drawer, I saw the picture of me and the Winx. So many memories. The girls are going to miss me when I'm gone, and so is Kiko, Bloom's pet bunny. I put the picture in the suitcase, and sat in my bed with my face in my hands.

' _What am I doing?! Why am I leaving all of a sudden?! Matter of fact, why did I agree to go?!_ ' Said the many questions in my mind. I felt sadness hover over me, like the time when Darcy had controlled me. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up. It was Goku.

'Hey, I know this is hard on you, just now knowing you're adopted and all. But trust me, you'll love everyone.' Goku said. He wiped the tear that was falling from my cheek.

'You think I could come back and visit my friends sometime?' I asked him. He looked shocked, like he'd seen a ghost.

'Um, I don't think that's gonna be possible.' Goku said.

'Why not?!' I raised my voice. I quickly put my hands over my mouth, seeing his face turn from shocked to scared.

'I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-'

'It's fine. Your mother's a bit like that when it comes to me trying to train your brother, especially when he was little.' Goku interrupted me.

'Brother?' I asked. Goku sat down beside me on my bed.

'Yeah, you have two brothers. Gohan is the oldest, and Goten is the youngest. You're 16 right?' Goku asks me.

'Y-yeah.' I answer.

'Well, Gohan is two years older than you, making him 18. Goten is one year younger then you, and that makes him 15.' Goku replied.

'You're probably not going to believe me, so, I'm probably going to have to show you. I'm a fairy, and I know it sounds crazy, but I am.' I said. I covered my mouth.

' _Why, why now must I be stupid?!_ ' I thought to myself.

'Honey, I don't think I understand. A fairy?' Goku asked. I sighed, knowing I have to get out the picture of me and my friends when we were transformed, and when the specialists were there too.

'See, that's me with my fairy friends. That's Bloom, Stella, Layla, Musa, and Tecna. The guys are Brandon, Prince Sky, Timmy, Riven, Nabu, Helia, and Jake my, boyfriend.' I said, another tear forming into my eye when my two fingers pointed to me on Jake's back when we were in Charmix form.

'I was supposed to go to Alfea college this year to learn how to control Charmix, the form I'm in the picture.'

'GOKU, JASMINE, GET DOWN HERE, BULMA'S READY TO GO!' We heard ChiChi yell.

'Well, we should get going. Your mother gets pretty upset if we don't do something in the next 5.. 4.. 3.. 2-'

'NOW!' ChiChi yelled again. Goku grabbed my arm and rushed out my door. I quickly grabbed my suitcase and held the picture in my hand as we went out the door of my bedroom. I quickly said goodbye to my adopted mom and we went out the door where ChiChi and Bulma were waiting. ChiChi had her arms crossed.

'It's about time you two came out! I was starting to wonder what was taking so long!' Bulma said.

'You mind if I call someone real quick, it's one of my friends.' I asked.

'No, we need to-'

'ChiChi, let her call. She needs to tell her friends what's going on.' Goku interrupted ChiChi.

'Thanks, be back in a sec!' I said, getting out my phone and running towards the back of the house. I dialed Jake's number first, hoping he would answer.

'Hello?' Jake said as he answered.

'Hey Jake, it's me.' I answered.

'Hey Jas, heard your first semester's about to start.' Jake said.

'Actually, it's a long story. I just found out I was adopted and I'm about to leave. Just tell the guys I said bye and I wish them luck. I'll tell the girls as soon as I hang up with you.' I replied.

'You're leaving, and right now?! Why?!' I know Jake has a lot of questions, but I don't have time to answer them.

'Sorry Jake, but I'll miss you. I'll call you as soon as I get to my new home.' I said.

'Alright, I'll tell the guys you're leaving, I'll leave the Winx up to you. See ya.' Jake said, hanging up. I can't believe I said goodbye to my boyfriend! Man, I bet he feels heartbroken. Well, time to tell the Winx. As soon as I was going to call them, my phone rang. It was Bloom. I answered the phone.

'Jas we need your help! The Trix are attacking Alfea and we can't hold them off any longer!' Bloom said.

'What!? Um, I'll see if I can. Bloom, it's a long story. I just found out I'm adopted, and my real parents are here to take me home. I'll ask them if I can go.' I said. I know what Bloom's going to say next.

'What!? You're adopted!?' I heard the entire Winx yell through the phone. Obviously Bloom was on speaker.

'Yeah, but my new mom's gonna get mad in 3.. 2..-' I put the phone on speaker.

'JASMINE GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!' They all heard ChiChi yell.

'ChiChi, give her a few more minutes!' I heard Goku yell.

'Uh oh.' I said, knowing ChiChi was coming to get me.

'Uh girls, I have to uh, go! I'll see if my parents would let me come fight with you!' I said as I hung up.

' _Perfect timing!_ ' I thought to myself as ChiChi come around the corner.

'Ch- Mom, I can explain!' I exclaimed as ChiChi grabbed my arm and tightened her grip.

'Young lady, I will not tolerate waiting for you this long! We're leaving!' ChiChi yelled.

'Mom, I need to ask dad something first before we go, is that alright?' I asked her.

'Grr, oh alright! Make it snappy!' ChiChi said, yelling at me. As we got to the front of the house, I saw Goku standing there with a worried face. I walked up to him to tell him about Alfea being attacked by the Trix.

'Dad, can I tell you something?' I asked him in a whisper.

'Go ahead.' He replied.

'Well, remember the college, Alfea, I was talking about? Well, it's being attacked by three witches who we call the Trix. I need to go help them, please! My friends can't hold them off any longer!' I said, a little bit too loud, because I saw ChiChi's face go red of furry.

'I'm not waiting any longer, we're leaving right now!' ChiChi yelled, about to walk up to me to grab my arm and pull me onto the ship. Goku put his arm in front of ChiChi to stop her from doing so.

'Thanks dad!' I said. I was about to run off, but Goku grabbed my hand.

'I'm coming with you.' He said with a smile. I nodded. Goku and me ran into the back of the house so I could transform.

'Winx Charmix!' I yelled, and transformed into my Charmix form. I looked at dad, and he seemed amazed. My pink denim jeans turned into a glittery yellow skirt, and the silver shirt turned into a gold sparkly tank top. My wings were like a butterfly, but small on my back. My makeup, however, stayed the same.

'You ready dad?' I asked.

'Yeah, let's go.' He said.

'Alright, hold on!' I said as I used a spell to get to Alfea.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Adopted Chapter 2  
"Dad meets the Trix, Winx, and Specialists"**_

'Duck!' I heard Bloom yell, specifically saying it to me and dad. I ducked, but dad still stood up tall.

' _Do I have to do everything myself?!_ ' I thought in my head. I rushed in front of dad and got a shield just in time before Stormy's attack.

'Dad, be more careful around the Trix.' I said as I turned my head to see dad gone. I looked up, and I saw him fighting Stormy.

' _Whoa, dad's kind of cool._ ' I said to myself. I looked down, and I saw I wasn't on the ground.

'Weird, I'm not- Darcy! Put me down Darcy!' I yelled, knowing Darcy was using a levitation spell on me. Darcy obviously heard me, and she stopped the spell. I caught myself with my wings, and tried to find Darcy.

'Let's have a little fun shall we?' Icy asked sarcastically, using an ice spell to make ice form around me.

'Not to-day.' I said. As I tried to fly up towards Icy, ice was forming on my legs and going upwards.

'Icy, this isn't funny!' I yelled at Icy. I looked at Icy and she was laughing. I looked around for Bloom, and I saw her fighting Darcy.

'Bloom!' I yelled. Icy's spell stopped at my waist, and it hurt every time I moved. It turns out, my Charmix transformation ended a few minutes ago. Icy redid her spell, and now it was covering my whole body. The spell didn't cover up my arms, which was perfect. I moved my hand on the ice, and said the spell in my head.

'Do you think you can get away with freezing me Icy?! Well, your battle's over!' I yelled, transforming into Believix for the first time. The other Winx had Believix, but they didn't want to transform when I'm still Charmix.

'Trix, let's get out of here.' Icy said as they vanished. As soon as they left, a specialist ship came by.

'Jake!' I yelled as I saw him come out of the ship. I ran up to him and hugged him.

'Thought you said you were leaving?' Jake asked.

'Well-' I paused, turning my head looking at dad walking towards us.

'Oh, you're dad's here.' He said with a frown. The girls came up to me for a hug before my dad came over.

'Winx, Specialists, this is my dad Goku. Dad, these are my friends Stella, Bloom, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Brandon, Prince Sky, Riven, Timmy Nabu, and Helia. And this is my boyfriend, Jake.' I said, all of my friends saying hi.

'Jasmine, we should get back, your mom is not going to be very happy.' Goku said.

'Alright, bye guys. I'll see you sometime I guess.' I said to my friends, bringing me and dad back to Gardenia.

'Finally, let's go you two!' ChiChi yelled, grabbing my arm and I grabbed dad's. When we got on the ship, I saw my bag and the picture of me and my friends sitting their, and Bulma was in the cockpit.

'Alright, everyone strap in. We're leaving in 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1!' Bulma said, pushing a button and we blasted off. I grabbed the picture quickly before it almost fell to the floor, and held onto it. I fell asleep, since I was exhausted from the fight. I felt a hand on my shoulder shaking me awake, and I woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Adopted Chapter 3  
"My New Home"_**

I looked over my shoulder and saw Go-dad standing, hovering over me.

'Jasmine come on, the others wanna meet you.' Dad said, walking out of the ship. I grabbed the picture and the bag, and headed out the door of the ship. I saw a group of people, and one of the guys came up and hugged me.

'It's nice to see you again sis.' He said. I'm so confused by now, which brother is it... Oh ya, this must be Gohan, he is taller than me. His hug got tighter until he turned and saw his either wife or girlfriend come towards us.

'Hi, I'm Videl, Gohan's told me a lot about you ever since we first started dating.' Videl said, coming in for a hug.

'Our daughter Pan was going to come with us to meet you, but she had another friend she had to go to. When you meet her she's going to love you, she is your niece.' Gohan said, giving me a pat on the shoulder. I'm still sort of exhausted from the fight at Alfea, so it kind of hurt when he touched my shoulder.

'Gohan, can we talk in private?' Dad asked Gohan. I saw Gohan nod and they went inside the house to talk. I was left with the group of people starring at me as Videl walked away. I had the bag in my hand, and also the picture. I looked at the picture quickly as another one of the guys came over.

'Hey, I'm Goten. Come on over here and I'll introduce you to everybody. By the way, I'm your other brother, dad probably told you about my and Gohan.' Goten said, putting his hand on my back and pushed me towards the group.

'Jas, this is Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chaotzu, Vegeta and Trunks. You probably already met Bulma since she was the one driving the ship. Oh, and this is Master Roshi.' Goten said, pointing to everyone he said.

'Nice too meet you all.' I said with a sigh. I wish I was at Gardenia, or better yet, Alfea. My emotions are changing at every moment. It ranging from angry, to sad, to happy, to... to I don't know! Everything is happening so suddenly.

'Jasmine, Jasmine. You okay?' Goten asked.

'Oh, um. Yeah sorry. I was um, lost in thought.' I answered.

'Well, dad and Gohan are coming back now, so you can put your bags in your room. I'll show you to it if you want.' Goten said.

'Sure.' I said, seeing dad and Gohan walk out of the house. Goten got in front of me and started to walk towards the house, and wanted me to follow. I followed behind him and went into the house.

'Here's your room, it used to be Gohan's before he moved out. The bathroom is right across from your room. If you need anything, let me and mom know.' Goten said, walking out of my new room. I set the picture of me and my friends on the dresser, and I started to unpack. I wanted to tell Goten about my "secret" that only dad knows, but I'm too afraid to.

'Goten, wait a minute!' I said as I looked out my bedroom door. I saw Goten stop and turn his head to look at me.

'Can you, come here for a minute, I have something I want to tell you, but you have to promise to not tell Gohan, or tell dad I told you.' I said.

'Alright, I won't tell them I promise.' Goten replied, walking into my room. I grabbed the picture as he sat on my bed. I sat down beside him and showed him the picture.

'Are those, wings?!' He asked surprised.

'Y-yeah. See that girl on the guys back? Well, that's me and my boyfriend Jake. And the other girls are my friends Stella, Bloom, Flora, Layla, Musa, and Tecna. And the boys are my friends too, Brandon, Prince Sky, Riven, Timmy, and Jake. But Jake is more than a friend to me.' I said, a tear falling down my cheek.

'Why did you choose to leave them?' Goten asked.

'I knew it would be wrong not to go with my real parents. So, I decided to come here.' I answered.

'Well, it's wrong to leave someone you love-' Goten paused, I grabbed his wrist.

'Goten, please stop. I know you have a lot of questions, I do too, but now's not a time to ask them.' I said, having a tear start to form.

'You're right. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask-'

'It's alright, you didn't know. I need to finish unpacking, then I'll come down and we can talk.' I said. He nodded and got up, walking towards the bedroom door. I stayed sitting on the bed, hands in my face.

' _It's wrong... leave someone you love... choose to leave... knew it would be wrong..._ ' Words kept filling my mind as I unpacked. I put the picture back on the dresser, and decided to change. I chose a pair of denim jeans that has a whole in it and a shirt with my shoulders showing.

'Dinner!' I heard mom yell. I heard footsteps from multiple places of the house. I walked downstairs and saw dad and Goten chowing down food. I could only stare at them, but I sat down beside Goten and decided to look down and not speak.

'Is there something bothering you honey?' Mom asked. I gripped onto my glass, and I could hear it start to crack

'ChiChi, I don't think you should-'

'No dad, it's fine,' I sighed. 'Ever since I left Gardenia today, and after I said goodbye to my friends and boyfriend, I had something come over me. It's like, I didn't want to leave. And I don't know why I chose to in the first place! I have friends, and I CHOSE TO LEAVE!' I yelled. I put my hands over my mouth, seeing Goku and Goten starring at me. I looked at ChiChi's face, and saw she had an angry look.

'Mom I'm sorry, I didn't-'

'Listen young lady! You will not raise your voice at your mother!' Mom said as she stomped away from the table and upstairs to her and Goku's room.

'ChiChi, she didn't mean to raise her voice!' Dad yelled, rushing up after mom. I put my face in my hands, knowing I did something wrong. I knew I was crying because I heard it. I felt someone's arms wrap around my neck like a hug, it was Goten.

'Don't worry, dad's talking to mom right now. Everything's gonna be alright. Mom's used to this kind of thing.' Goten said with a small chuckle. I didn't lift my head up, nor did I look at Goten.

'First day at home, and I make things worse!' I said, my voice breaking every word. I got up, but still kept my head down. I walked towards my room, when I heard Goku talking to ChiChi. I put my ear on their door, eavesdropping.

'Look ChiChi, don't say that! She's our daughter, you know what we're like!' Goku said.

'I should've let her stay there where she belongs! She doesn't deserve to be here with her real family!' ChiChi yelled.

'ChiChi, she didn't mean to raise her voice at you, she's been through a lot, trust me. Just let her apologize to you, she's probably in her room. She'll probably tell you about everything like she told me.' Goku said as I heard ChiChi's footsteps. I gasped, and ran to my room. I sat on my bed, thinking of what I should tell mom. I grabbed the picture before I sat on my bed, and I held it, my grip getting tighter. I heard a knock on my door.

'Come in.' I sighed. I turned my head and saw mom come in the room. I turned my head back to the picture as mom sat down beside me on the bed.

'Honey, I know you didn't mean to-' Mom paused as I hugged her.

'Mom, I'm so sorry, I should've told you everything. You probably won't believe me.' I said, my voice cracking, a tear forming in my eye.

'Honey, I've seen aliens and monsters, of course I'll believe you.' Mom said.

'What if you don't?' I asked her. I saw her eyes widen.

'Just, find a way to show me.' Mom replied.

'O-okay, it might be hard for you to believe mom. I'm a fairy, I told dad and Goten-'

'A fairy?! You're going nuts honey!' Mom yelled, getting up from beside me.

'No, mom, it's the truth, believe me! I'll show you.' I said, getting up from the bed and backing up from mom.

'Jasmine, fairy of seasons!' I yelled, transforming into a fairy. Mom's eyes widened, and I saw her faint.

'ChiChi!' I heard Goku yell, coming upstairs and catching ChiChi as she fainted.

'What's going on-' Goten paused, seeing me as a fairy.

'I was telling mom the secret, I guess it was too soon to show her hehe.' I said, rubbing the back of my head with a frown.

'I'll take her to bed, Jas you get some rest too.' Goku said. I nodded, and got back to my original self. Goten and Goku walked out of my room so I could change. I changed, and I hit the hay. I looked at the picture and fell asleep holding it.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Adopted Chapter 4  
"Shopping With Bulla"**_

It's a few months after I came to my new home, and my original family, and it's been, something. This lady named Baba had me grow a tail?! I questioned it, but I knew why after dad told me. He said I still had the original fairy magic, but I had more strength with my tail. He told me I was a, Sanan, no, Saiyan. I was 1/2 fairy, and 1/2 half saiyan. I didn't understand it well, but I caught up with it. Dad trained me to control my tail, and he taught me how to fly without my wings. One month ago, Baba came back and took away my fairy powers to see if I could coop without them, but with my Saiyan abilities. I'm going today to get some new clothes with Bulla and Pan, Pan tells me it's a horror when Bulla goes shopping, well, time to find out.

'JASMINE, GET UP! BULLA'S GOING TO BE HERE IN ABOUT AN HOUR!' Mom yelled. I fell out of my bed, and rushed to get changed. Mom had cut slits in the back of my pants so that I can comfortably fit my tail in them. I've been one month without my fairy powers, and it's actually nice. I got dressed and wore a pink one sleeve shirt with green denim jeans. For makeup I stuck with eyeliner, mascara, and pink lipstick.

'JASMINE HOPE SON, GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!' Mom screamed from downstairs. I quickly rushed downstairs and yawned.

'Mom, you mind not yelling when I first get up?' I asked.

'Don't you get smart with me young lady!' Mom said.

'I wasn't getting smart. Sorry mom.' I said.

'That's better, now, Bulla should be here in half an hour now since you took so long. Get you something to,' Mom paused getting up closer to me.

'Eat. The boys go crazy when they hear any word dealing with food.' Mom whispered, making me chuckle.

'Hey mom, do you think Bulla would mind if I brought the picture along?' I asked her, having the picture in my hands.

'No, probably not. But it's not a good idea to show it to her.' Mom said with a smile.

'Why not?' I asked.

'Well, Bulla is obsessed with fairies, so I don't think-'

'Mom I'll be fine. Even if she asks me to transform I can't because Baba took my fairy powers away, and now I'm stuck as a half saiyan for now until I learn to control it myself.' I said.

'You're right. Good luck with shopping with Bulla.' Mom said, giving me a hug as I heard a knock on the door.

'I got it.' I said, running to open the door.

'There you are, come on let's go! We have some shopping to get down to!' Bulla said, grabbing my arm and stomping towards the plane. I look back towards the house, and I see mom and dad looking at me and laughing. I had the picture in my hand that was free, and I lifted it up so I could see it. Jake, I miss him so much. I miss the Winx girls to. So many memories. As soon as me and Bulla made it on the plane, she saw the picture.

'What's that?' Pan asked.

'It's a picture of me and my friends before I came here.' I replied, trying not to let Bulla see it.

'Come on, let us see, does it have cute boys?' Bulla asked. I blushed.

'Well-' I paused as Bulla grabbed the picture from my hand.

'Hey, that's special to me be careful with it Bulla!' I yelled as the plane started off. I saw Bulla's mouth drop, along with the picture. Pan ran and caught the picture, and she handed it to me.

'Your friends are fairies?!' Bulla questioned me surprised. Oh no, here comes the explaining. I crouched down in between Pan and Bulla, and pointed to each of the Winx and Specialists saying there names.

'Then, there's me and Jake, my boyfriend.' I said, pointing to me on top of Jake.

'Wait, you're a fairy too?' Bulla asked. I nodded, and looked at my niece's face. She was shocked, and I know Pan had a bunch of questions along with Bulla, but we didn't have time to ask and answer.

'Was Bulla... Was. Baba took my fairy powers away one month ago to see if I am able to last a whole year without them and with Saiyan powers, and a tail.' I said, unwrapping the tail from my waist.

'That must suck, not being able to use your fairy powers and all.' Bulla said.

'One question, who come when I first met you you didn't have wings?' Pan asked. Bulla hit the back of her head.

'Ow, what was that for Bulla?!' Pan asked her, rubbing the back of her head.

'Because idiot, she transforms into one.' Bulla said, leaving me shocked.

'How... how did you know?' I asked, my voice cracking.

'Just a hunch.' Bulla said with a smile, cocking her head to the side. The plane finally landed, and man was it a long ride. We got off the plane and we headed to a bunch of shops. The first stop was a big mall, sort of like the one at home but bigger.

'Ooh, there's a perfect pair of jeans for you Jas, oh wait, let's get some makeup first! No, let's go to the shoe section and get some new shoes!' Bulla said, pulling me and Pan behind her. I looked at Pan and me and her snickered. We headed to the shoe section and looked for my size.

'So, have any boys on your mind Jas?' Bulla asked me, looking for a pair of shoes my size. My heart pounded, I don't want to say his name again. What would my friends think of me with a tail and not have my fairy powers? And, what would he think?

'Hello? I asked you a question!' Bulla said.

'Bulla, maybe she doesn't want to answer.' Pan said. Thank god for Pan!

'Well I want her too.' Bulla said, walking over towards me as I was looking for my shoe size.

'So, who's that Jake guy you're dating huh? Tell me about him?' That's it, Bulla crossed the line! She's just as nosy as Stella, only more! I've had enough of her asking me about him! I just ignored her, and made and angry look on my face. My hand made a fist, and Bulla saw that and backed up.

'I haven't seen Jake in a month! I'm mad at him for something I did, and I shouldn't be mad at him for that!' I yelled, turning my head towards Bulla. Good thing no-one was around in the shoe isles.

'Geez sorry I asked.' Bulla said.

'Bulla, maybe we should give her some time alone.' Pan said, grabbing Bulla's arm and pulling her away. Pan looked at me, and I nodded for a thank you. As soon as they left, I felt a blast hit my back, making me fall to the floor. I turned around and saw the Trix.

'Trix! What are you doing here?! I yelled, getting up and getting in a fighting stance.

'We're here to tell you that Jake is in our hands.' Darcy said, using her magic to show Jake attacking the Winx and Specialists.

'Why you, you won't get away!' I yelled, rushing at Icy. I disappeared and appeared behind her, kicking her to the ground. I felt a hand grab my arm, and we were running away.

'Pan, Bulla, now's not a good time to go shopping-'

'We know, we called our dad's and Pan called her grandfather and they're on their way, along with Trunks.' Bulla said, making me feel worried. No, no, no, no! This is... this is bad! First off, the Trix have Jake under their control, and secondly-

'Where do you think you're going fairy?' Icy asked, appearing in front of us.

'Stay back you witches! Stay away from Bulla and my niece!' I yelled, covering my mouth.

'So, they're part of your family eh, well won't this be interesting.' Icy said, using a spell that went after Pan.

'Pan!' I yelled, jumping in front of her. It was a freezing spell, and it began to froze me starting with my feet.

'Aunt Jasmine!' Pan yelled.

'Pan, take my phone and call Bloom, it should show a picture of her, she has orange hair. Tell her to get here immediately! And then take Bulla and run!' I yelled, tossing Pan my phone. She opened it and found Bloom's number and started calling her. The ice got to my neck, and then it got above my head, I was completely frozen. I heard Icy's laugh. I was positioned with one of my legs on the ground, and the other one bent along with my back. My arms were behind me, and my hair was frozen like it was flowing. My tail was hanging down my one leg.

' _Jake... Bloom and the Winx... Please be okay... Especially Pan and Bulla... Everyone be alright._ ' I thought to myself. I heard Bulla scream as I heard a blast go towards her. It sounded like she dodged it. Sounds of Pan and Bulla screaming got me furious.

' _I can't save them... But I have too... If dad, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, The Winx and The Specialists don't get here soon... There's no telling what the Trix will do to Pan and Bulla... Pan... Bulla... Be... Safe._ ' I felt my anger boiling up, but there was nothing I could do.

'Jas!' I heard multiple voices yell. It was the Winx, Specialists, dad, Trunks, and Gohan. I was so pleased they were here, but what can they do to unfreeze me. That's right, Stella can use her magic to unfreeze me.

'Alright, which one of you froze my daughter!' I heard dad yell. I knew which one would step up, Icy. I knew Icy would have a grin on her face.

' _Dad, Trunks, Gohan, Vegeta, be... careful with the Trix. They're vicious witches who took-_ ' I paused my thought, feeling the ice melt because of me. I didn't of my powers, so how was I doing it? Oh yeah, I was turning into a Super Saiyan that dad and Goten talked about.

'Jakeeee!' I yelled as soon as my face was completely unmelted. My hair was spiking up, and I noticed yellow aura was around me. As soon as I transformed into a Super Saiyan, I rushed at Darcy for controlling my only boyfriend. I disappeared from in front of her and appeared behind her. I tapped her shoulder.

'Take this!' I yelled when she turned her head around. I punch her in the face and sent her flying. I felt the ground under me crack, and I quickly ran away from the crack, since I couldn't fly yet without my wings. The cracks kept following me, and I knew it was Stormy. I looked back and down as another crack was there, it was deep! I wasn't paying attention, and the next crack appeared in front of me. I fell in the wide and deep crack of the floor, but I held onto the edge of it with one hand.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Adopted Chapter 5  
"Friends Turn To Haters"**_

As I held onto the edge, I heard footsteps coming slowly towards me. It wasn't any of my friends. I looked up and it was Icy. As I climbed out of the huge crack in the floor slowly, I saw Icy get more and more close until- She kicked me, sending me flying onto the other side of the crack with my back hitting it.

'Jas!' I heard Jake's voice yell. Jake, I thought that... the Trix tricked me! They only did that to make me get angry and distracted! I grabbed onto the other edge with my hands and tried pulling myself up, but my bones ached so I stopped. I heard two pairs of footsteps come towards me, I looked up and saw Jake and Trunks. They pulled me up, and when they did I hugged Jake, but then I hugged Trunks as a thank you. I saw Trunks blush, which made me blush more. I heard Icy's snarl, then I looked down to see ice around mine and Trunks' feet. I looked at Icy and saw her blasting at us again, but this time Tecna got in front of us with her Techno Shield and blocked it. Stella came in and unfroze us both.

'Thanks Stella, thanks Tecna.' I said before giving Stella and Tecna a hug.

' _Man, I wish Baba didn't take away my fairy powers, they would be useful right now!_ ' I thought as Icy rushed Tecna.

'Leave Tecna alone Icy!' I yelled, getting in front of Tecna and blocking Icy's punch. Me and Icy took an exchange of punches, which was new for her. With one last blow to her face Icy was fallen onto the floor with scars and bruises. As I was walking up towards her, dad stepped in front of me.

'Dad, what are you doing, you're letting her and the other Trix get away!' I yelled, seeing the Trix vanish. My Super Saiyan ran out, and I got exhausted fast. I dropped to my knees, but dad caught me, knowing I was exhausted.

'Heh, thanks dad.' I said, being sore. I saw dad smile, and he helped me to my feet. I was expecting the girls to come into a group hug with me, but I looked around and they were gone. Jake was gone too.

'Let's get you home Jas.' Dad said, putting me in his arms. We walked out of the store, which was completely destroyed thanks to me and the Trix, and we began to fly towards home. Gohan followed us, and was flying beside us.

'Thanks for helping me dad.' I said with a smile.

'Don't mention it Jas. I'd do anything for you.' Dad said.

' _Jake probably hates me now, seeing my family and knowing my real power. The Winx probably don't like me either. They never said goodbye, not even Jake._ ' I thought, not noticing my hand go into a fist.

'Is something wrong sis?' Gohan asked. I took a deep breath.

' _I have to tell them, but I can't. I'll start to burst out in tears and hug dad's shoulders. I don't want to seem like a wimp to them._ ' I thought. I didn't reply, and I noticed we stopped mid flight.

'You can tell us.' Dad said.

'I... I feel like my friends hate me now. Even my boyfriend. They never said goodbye and the always do!' I said in a raised tone, grabbing onto dad's shoulder and crying. I knew I would.

'Don't say that honey. They probably had to go real fast.' Dad tried to reassure me, putting his hand on my back.

'No, you don't understand. They never leave without saying goodbye, never! Today they did leave without saying goodbye! The only hug I got from Jake was when I hugged him and Trunks! He didn't even smile or blush when I did!' I yelled.

'Calm down sis. I'm sure there's a reason.' Gohan said.

'You're right, I'll call them tonight.' I said, but I realized Pan had my phone.

'Oh and Gohan, before I do can you get my phone from Pan? I gave it to her to call my friends to come help.' I said to Gohan.

'Alright, I'll have Goten come over and get it from Pan.' Gohan replied.

* * *

 _ **That Night...**_

Goten came in my room and tossed me my phone.

'Thanks fo going.' I said. He nodded and he walked out the door. As soon as I was about to call Bloom, again my phone rang. This time, it was Jake.

'Yeah?' I asked, answering the phone quickly.

'Hey um, Jasmine? I uh, have something I need to tell you.' Jake said, his voice breaking at "tell you".

'Oh, okay go ahead Jake.' I said, about to cry.

'Well, I think we should, break up. This loooong distance thing isn't really working with me. You understand don't you?' He asked. I didn't reply, I was too in shock.

'Hey, Jas you there?' Jake asked.

'You, wanna break up?' I asked him.

'Yeah.' Jake replied. I heard Riven yell through the line for Jake.

'Well, I gotta go. Bye.' Jake said as he hung up. I put the phone on my dresser and went to my bed. I know mom was about to call for supper, but at that moment I wasn't hungry. I laid in my bed and put my head in my pillow, silently crying so I wouldn't alarm dad, Goten, or mom.

'Dinner!' Mom yelled from downstairs. I heard the same footsteps I did every night run from a different direction of the house. I went to my dresser and grabbed the picture, and took it with me to the bed. I laid on my back and had the picture high in the air so I could look at it.

'Jasmine, dinner!' Mom yelled. I ignored her, and kept looking at the picture. I then sat up and curled my knees, putting my face in them and crying silently again. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and close to my room.

'Jas, you okay?' I heard Goten's voice through the door.

'Go away!' I said. I heard his footsteps rush downstairs and I heard him say something to dad. Obviously, dad got up and was walking towards my room. I heard dad's footsteps stop at my room, and I heard the door opening.

'Leave me alone dad.' I said, not looking up from my knees, still crying.

'Why are you crying? Tell me what happened.' Dad said, ignoring my request. My hand turned into a fist, and I got mad.

'Just leave me alone!' I said in a raised voice.

'Tell me what happened and I will.' Dad said. He sat down beside me.

'Well... Jake he... he broke up with me! Oh dad it's awful!' I said, hugging him and sobbing.

'Mind if I tell you a secret, but you have to promise not to tell him I told you.' Dad said, making me look up at him confused.

'Tell who?' I asked.

'Trunks. He told me he liked you when he first laid eyes on you the first day when you came home.' Dad replied. I blushed when I heard Trunks' name.

'Well, I... sort of like him too.' I replied. I saw dad smile. I felt my face get hot. Trunks Brief, man did I ever think he was hot. I would probably hug him right now after what Jake said to me.

'Why haven't you told him then?' Dad ask.

'Well... I don't know. But I know one reason why. It's because, I know his dad doesn't like me, and I know he wouldn't like the fact that I was dating Trunks.' I replied.

'You can tell him tomorrow, he's coming over to talk to Goten about something. Maybe before he leaves you can pull him in your room and tell him what you feel.' Dad said. making me feel a lot better.

'Thanks dad.' I said.

'No problem, now come down and eat. I'm pretty sure Goten has half the food gone already.' Dad said, making me and him laugh.

'Oh and by the way, I'm gonna start your training soon, but training for real this time. I want you to learn to survive with your fairy form, and learn to control Super Saiyan. Just don't tell ChiChi you have it or else she'll freak out.' Goku said as we were walking down the stairs. As soon as we were done eating, I helped mom with dishes, something I normally didn't do. I guess breaking up with Jake changed me.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Adopted Chapter 6  
"Confessing Love"**_

'Jas, Jasmine wake up.' I heard someone say, feeling someone shake my body. I felt like I was in comforts of a bed, safe and sound.

'Five more minutes.' I said, pulling the covers over my head.

'Trunks is gonna be over today, you can tell him that you like him.' I knew who it was then, dad. I got up slowly, and stretched.

'There's my sunshine. Now get dressed, Trunks should be here in a few hours to talk to Goten.' Dad said, walking towards the door of my room and walking out. I went to my dresser, and saw the picture. I grabbed the picture and sat down on the bed.

'Jake, I miss you.' I said to myself, seeing a tear fall on the picture. We're over, we're through. But, at least I can tell Trunks how I feel about him today. Trunks Brief, even thinking about him makes me want to kiss him. I sat the picture on the bed and went to my dresser to get some clothes to change into. I picked a denim skirt that went up past my knees, a pink sleeveless shirt, and tennis shoes.

'I hope Trunks actually likes me.' I said as I walked towards the door. Something stops me, and I go back to my bed and grab the picture. I set the picture back on the dresser, and walk back out the door.

' _I hope Baba never gives me back my fairy powers, I like being who I am. Even if my friends don't like me, I have other friends who will protect me._ ' I thought to myself as I walked downstairs.

'There you are Jas, come and eat. Your father and brother are out back training.' Mom said, setting a plate of food at the table for me. I sat down, and ate slower than usual.

'What's wrong honey? Goku told me what happened last night.' Mom said, walking over to me.

'That Jake's an asshole. I mean, a big asshole. We've been dating for only a year and he fucking breaks up with me.' I said, putting my fist on the table, feeling a tear fall down my cheek.

'Honey, I know it's hard. Jake seemed like a nice guy.' Mom said, trying to reassure me.

'Yeah, he was. Now he's a big asshole, and I really liked him too.' I said, wiping the tear from my eye.

'Do you know why he broke up with you?' Mom asked, sitting down beside me.

'He told me he wasn't cooperating with the long distance relationship, big jerk.' I replied.

'Your father also told me you have a crush on Trunks, is that true?' Mom asked, making me blush.

'Yeah, maybe a little.' I replied, lying.

'Come on, tell me the truth.' Mom said, making me and her giggle.

'Okay, I guess I like him a lot.' I said, feeling my face getting hot.

'Well, why don't you ask him out when he comes over today. Pull him into your room and tell him.' Mom said.

'That's what I was... I'll get it!' I said as I heard the door knock. I opened the door and saw Trunks.

'Hey Trunks, let me go get Goten, he's out back.' Mom said, going out back, leaving me and Trunks alone.

' _Bad idea mom._ ' I said, seeing her walk out to the back door.

'Hey, you mind after you talk with Goten you come up to my room. I need to... tell you something.' I said, making us both blush.

'Um, sure.' Trunks replied. Mom came in with Goten and dad, and Goten and Trunks sat down on the couch while I went to my room. As soon as I got up to the first step for upstairs, I felt someone grab my arm. I turned around and saw it was dad.

'Did you tell him yet?' Dad asked.

'No, when he's done talking with Goten he's gonna come up to my room.' I replied.

'Okay, I'll tell him where it is. I'll just tell him it used to be Gohan's room.' Dad said, letting go of my arm to let me go to my room. I got to my room and walked in, shutting the door behind me. I giggled. Finally, just some alone time with me and Trunks. I decided to rearrange my room while I was waiting. I moved the dresser close to the wall, and moved the bed to the window, which took me thirty minutes. After I was done I plopped on my bed and I heard someone knocking on my door.

'Come in.' I said, getting up and putting the picture back on the dresser and having it face downwards. I turned towards the door and saw it was Trunks.

'You wanted to talk to me.' Trunks said, sitting down on my bed. I sat down beside him.

'Mmhm. I wanted to tell you.. Mph.' I paused, and Trunks kissed me, on the lips.

'You knew didn't you?' Trunks asked me. I nodded, and blushed.

'So, you like me too?' He asked again. I blushed, and nodded. I put my hand by my left side, and I saw Trunks put his hand on mine. We both smiled at each other, knowing we both like one other we kissed again.

' _I kissed Trunks Brief, and twice!_ ' I thought to myself.

'So, are you gonna have Baba give you back your other powers?' Trunks asked.

'Well, I don't know actually. I like my life as it is now.' I replied, and he got closer.

'Good, because I like you the way you are too.' Trunks said.

'Bulla's birthday party's gonna be soon, and I want you to come.' Trunks said.

'I'll try to be there.' I replied.

'I hope you are there.' Trunks said, kissing me on the lips again. He walked towards my door and opened it, but before he left he blew me a kiss.

Trunks POV:

Finally, Jasmine confessed her love to me. And I did the same to her. Dad's not gonna like it but who cares. Even if he puts me in the GR for an enormous amount of hours, my love for Jasmine will never change. Jasmine, her name sounds beautiful. I love Jasmine, and she loves me too. I bet when we kissed, she felt ecstatic. I hope she doesn't reconsider having Baba give her back her other power, and take away the Saiyan power. I love Jasmine the way she is, and she admits she does too. After I saw Jasmine transform into a Super Saiyan and attack those witches, my love for her had grown. But one person still haunts my mind, that Jake dude. If he tries to take my Jasmine away from me, I'll show him who's boss.


End file.
